


The queen, the princess and the servants

by bridbrid



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: After Movie, Drama, F/F, Humor, Sad parts, added characters, playful moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bridbrid/pseuds/bridbrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two servants need to be replace, and Elsa and Anna are looking for two replacements. It may seem pretty normal at first, but what about the truth about these two mysterious people and will a strong friendship  form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The queen, the princess and the servants chapter one

The Queen, the princess, and the servants.

 

Everyone was in tears something truly unfortunate happened.

Tom one of the most dedicated of the servants had died. He suffered a massive heart attack that had taken his life in five minutes.

On top of all that, William another one of their servants, was leaving. He was retiring, he was in his early 70's and couldn't walk, had bad breathing, and couldn't stand for more than ten minutes. The whole castle was sad to see two men leave. Anna and Elsa grieved together hearing the news.

Arendelle was silent. The birds weren't singing. The flowers weren't blooming. There wasn't any laughter at the castle.

Elsa decided it would be best to have the funereal and the going away celebration should be on the same day. Elsa walked into Anna's room, finding Anna sitting on the bed with red eyes.

She saw Elsa and pulled her into a hug.

Then she began to speak.

"Tom used to make me laugh and smile, every time I would knock on your door and be disappointed at my failed attempts to get you play with me. He used to assure me that you still loved me very much and that you would give anything to come be with me. He even helped me when I got into trouble by mom and dad. He was the first to tell me about our parents dying, he gave me a hug and painted a portrait of the good old days with me, you, mom, and dad. He told me each and every day that I was special and all my dreams would come true. He told me he'd ALWAYS be there for me, but now... it's all over."

Anna sobbed into Elsa's shoulder. Elsa patted her on the back as she began tearing up. Elsa handed her a tissue.

Elsa began to sing silently to comfort her sister.

"The sun will shine, after the rainy days

The world will heal, after all the pain

It will be okay

I promise you

Cause on a rainy day

I'll be here

I'll be close

You can cry

On my shoulder

And I'll give you my heart.

Because love is art.

And when you're drowning

I'll bring you to land

Cause when you need a helping hand

I'll be here

I'll be close

You can cry

Just let it out

And I'll give you my heart

Just always have your hope inside

Oh I'm not hard to find

Cause when you need me

I'll give you my heart.

Oh, I'll give you my heart"

Anna looked up at Elsa.

"Tom used to sing that to me"

Elsa smiled warmly.

"I know, I always over heard and I always wanted to sing that to you."

Anna sniffled

"I never got to say good bye, he kept me strong all these years"

"You keep me strong, Anna."

Anna sung the song to Elsa as the sun had set on this sad, sad day.

6 days later

Elsa and Anna were having interviews for replacements for the unavailable servants. They were a team so they make all their decisions together. That's what they agreed to. They sat down in Elsa's office waiting for everyone to arrive. Elsa and Anna were picky when it came to picking out servants, they were looking for genuine people. Some people were considerable, some people were okay and some people were just agh. For example a lady walked in with the shortest dress on, it didn't go down her waist and she was wearing a super heavy amount of make-up. Elsa and Anna tried to be polite, but obviously she wasn't even considerable. Not by a long shot. A man came in and he didn't even know where he was from. Whenever they asked questions he'd think about it for 10 minutes and then replied that he didn't know. Another person not considerable. No one really had that Bazabba-zabba about them, and they needed TWO more servants. Until two women walked in, one was taller, looked older and had dark long hair. The other one looked younger, had a goofy grin on her face and had long curly red hair. They bowed down and took a seat.

Anna started to speak.

"So what are your names and ages?"

The younger one started to speak.

"Well I'm Alicia I'm 19, and the person right next to me is Victoria she's 26."

Anna and Elsa Nodded.

"So guys are here for the jobs working as servants, right?" Elsa asked

"Yes we are" Victoria confirmed.

"So do you guys have experience in this type of... lifestyle." Anna asked

"Well yes because when we were younger our parents sold us to some family who made us work as her slaves" Alicia answered.

Anna gasped

"Well, that's terrible shame on them"

"Yeah, why did they do that?" Elsa questioned

Victoria and Alicia looked at each other.

" Well we don't know for sure but It's probably because they're emotionally unstable" Alicia answered.

Anna and Elsa had their eyebrows raised.

Alicia gave a nervous smile.

"I thought you couldn't do that in Arendelle." Anna said

"We're from Latiah a kingdom not far from here, we had to run away because Our lunatic owners, wanted to force us to marry some random guys." Victoria said as she began to smile.

"Our king and queen are lazy, and they don't really give a quack about anybody." Alicia said with irritation in her voice.

Elsa and Anna gave them a warm smile.

"See I told you, we can get through things together" Alicia said speaking directly to Victoria.

"You left me all alone, by myself"

"Look, how many times do I have to say sorry?" Victoria whined.

"What's going on?" Anna asked.

"One day, this one decided it was perfectly okay to leave without me, and just vanish without any explanation. Then I have to go find her and I'm SUFFERING, while she dances around, humming and hugging trees" Alicia said pointing to her sister.

"Sounds familiar" Anna mumbled

Elsa heard it loud and clear.

"Yeah well, I just wanted a little time myself. Is that so bad?" Victoria asked. As Elsa nodded.

"I know the feeling."

All four of the girls sighed at once.

"We need documents and stuff" Anna said.

Victoria pulled out a folder or their documents and paper work.

"One last question" Elsa said.

"Why should you two be part of our castle family?" Anna and Elsa asked at the same time.

Victoria and Alicia thought about it for a moment.

"Well because we'll always try our best to accommodate your needs, likings, and comforts" Victoria answered.

Elsa loved her answer.

"We'll have dance parties, slumber parties, and chocolate eating contests." Alicia answered.

Anna loved her answer.

Before they left, Alicia and Victoria thanked them for their time.

"ooooh, can I have some chocolate?" Alicia asked as she spotted a jar of chocolate on the desk.

"Sure help yourself". Elsa said handing her the jar.

Alicia cheered as her eyes seemed to gleam with delight.

Anna offered some to Victoria, which she took to be nice but ended up giving it to Alicia because she wasn't much of a sweet tooth.

When they Left the two royal sisters were left starving. It was about dinner time and the girls ate every last bite of their food.

The girls were in the office again, Elsa made a list of all the people who were could considerably be a new servant. Anna claimed she had the list in her heart.

After awhile they narrowed it down to 12 people out of who knows how many people.

Anna sighed" I never really imagined having to find replacements for Tom and William"

"They were like family"

Elsa patted her on the back, "They still are, we didn't lose anyone"

Anna gave her a light smile.

They both began to speak.

"Victoria and Alicia" They said at once.

Well that's the end of chapter one.


	2. The queen, the princess and the servants chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of it all...kind of.

The Queen, the princess and the servants

Chapter 2

Elsa wrote the letter, stating that she and Anna picked Victoria and Alicia to become the new servants. She knew that they probably lived in Arendelle, so the letter shouldn't take long to reach them. When she was done she gave it to the royal messenger. Elsa had to finish her work that she was behind on because of the interviews from the other day. She groaned as she got started. Then suddenly Anna came in smiling extremely wide.

"Hey Elsa" She began

Elsa waved and smiled at her.

"Did you write the letter yet?"

"yes ,I did"

"Great!"

Anna sat down next to Elsa, staring at her strangely.

"Ha ha I won!" Anna cheered as she pumped her fist in the air.

Elsa was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"We were having a staring contest and you blinked." Anna laughed.

Elsa shrugged getting back to work.

Anna noticed that Elsa was in no mood to play, so she left trying to find something else to do.

Kristoff and Sven were on a huge ice harvesting trip. She didn't know when they'd be back. It was weird, when Elsa used to shut her out, she had to find ways of entertaining herself, but now it was hard. Why? She stood there and thought about it. Who did she play competitive hide and seek with? Who let her win at chess? Who did she pick flowers with? Who did she tell stories with? Who did she make funny faces with? Who did she do funny dances with? Who did she do random accents with? "Who kept her entertained?"

Anna's mind tried processing memories and it all became clear.

Tom.

Anna sighed, she had managed to make herself sad. She decided to go outside and look at the clouds.

"That one looks like a fish" She said to herself.

"That one looks like a sheep-turtle".

"That one looks like a bear-duck".

"That one looks like… a cloud" Anna sighed.

She got up and marched back to the castle. Cloud watching managed to entertain her for Two minutes.

One of the servants came to tell her it was lunch time. Eating is always entertaining. She walked to the dining room and took a seat next to Elsa as usual.

Elsa began to talk to her.

"Did you pick a dress for the funeral/Going away party"

Anna began to realize that she never really did that, but she still nodded.

"Really?" Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes" Anna confirmed

"Are you sure" Elsa asked again

"Yes I'm sure I didn't pick out a dress yet" Anna admitted as she giggled.

Elsa took a piece of her chicken.

Elsa shook her head, wondering why she still put up with this girl.

"I was busy" Anna said stuffing her biscuit in her mouth.

"Doing what?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Well you know being me and stuff"

"Well just make sure, you pick out a dress"

Anna nodded.

Instead Anna procrastinated. It's not like the funeral/going away party was the next day.

3 days later.

Kai knocked on Elsa's door. "The new servants are here"

Anna was with Elsa at the moment and her face lit up at the moment she heard new servants. Elsa got up and put down the book she was reading. "Oh umm tell them to come in" She said. She forgot all about the new servants.

"As you wish" Kai said".

Victoria and Alicia stepped in. Anna ran up to them giving them a hug at the same time. Victoria and Alicia took it by shock but hugged her back.

"We're so happy you picked us" Alicia said as Anna released them from the hug.

"We felt some kind of connection to you guys" Elsa said grinning softly.

"Cool, speaking of cool it's kinda cold in here compared to the rest of the castle" Alicia said as she shivered.

Anna and Elsa looked at each other.

"Oh I have the feeling you don't know" Anna said.

"What don't we know?" Victoria asked.

"You see Elsa's no ordinary queen" Anna said pointing to her sister.

Elsa sprinkled snow out of her hand. Victoria and Alicia looked in amazement. Elsa didn't know whether they would take a positive or negative approach.

"That's so cool!" Alicia cheered.

Elsa expected them to be more…judgmental or afraid. Maybe they'd run away quitting, going back to being slaves and forced wives. It was worried it's like they felt completely comfortable with magic. If they were secretly scarred they must be really good actresses. Any way you must have to be able to hide a lot of feelings when you're sold into forced slavery.

"You must be really powerful, because you know how to control it" Victoria complimented.

"She does now, one day she froze the summer" Anna said glancing at Elsa.

Elsa's cheeks blushed. "It was an accident".

"I bet it was, one day I accidentally made…oof"

Alicia was cut off by Victoria tugging her arm, giving her a serious look. Alicia realized that she couldn't tell them what she was about to say.

"Oh umm I forgot what I was about to say" Alicia saved.

Victoria and Alicia smiled nervously, waiting for one of the girls to respond.

"Okay then" Anna said.

"So what should we start doing?" Victoria asked.

"Oh umm I'll get Kai to show you all the work that needs to be done" Elsa stated as she began calling Kai.

"It might be extra hectic because there's a funeral/going away party coming soon" Anna warned them.

"Yeah we heard about what happened to one of the servants and we're terribly sorry" Alicia said causing Anna to frown.

"It's okay it's the circle of life I guess"

Alicia gave her an assuring smile as she walked away with Kai.

Elsa stood next to her.

"I want to see the dress you picked out" Elsa said eagerly at Anna.

Anna gulped.

"You see I never really picked out a dress"

"What?!"

"I forgot to"

"Well let's go pick it out now" Elsa said dragging her into her room.

Looking through Anna's clothes, took some time. None of the clothes looked right.

"What do wear to a funeral/going away party?" Anna asked throwing an outfit onto the ground.

"This!" Elsa said as she pulled out a brown and green dress that had some pretty flowers on it.

"Hmm I suppose so, if I didn't have this" Anna said, holding a yellow and green dress with white lace on the ends of it.

"That's pretty but you're wearing this one" Elsa said shoving her picked dress in her face.

"Oh dear sister you are mistaken I'm wearing this one" Anna said adjusting her picked dress to her body.

"You should wear this one". Elsa said in a high pitched voice.

"Why should I wear that one?"

"Well I'm older which means I know what's best for you, which means I know you should wear this one. Plus that one isn't nearly as good as this one." Elsa said straightening out the dress.

"Well this is my body and I choose this one. By the way you need to get your eyes checked because you can't see the pure beauty of this dress" Anna snapped back.

Elsa gasped. "You're the one who needs to get their eyes checked."

"Fine let's see which dress is prettier." Anna suggested.

"Victoria! Alicia!" She called.

Soon the two new servants came.

"Yes" they both said, Victoria bowing and Alicia forgetting to bow.

"Which dress is better?" Anna asked.

"No doubt this one" Alicia said choosing the same dress Anna picked.

"Are you kidding? This one is way better" Victoria said choosing the same dress Elsa picked.

It was tie. Dang it.

"Whatever I wear this dress because again this is for my body." Anna said.

"Hopefully your taste will improve with age" Elsa said rolling her eyes.

Victoria and Alicia looked at each other with the same expression on their faces.

They both shrugged, walking out of the room.

It was just Elsa and Anna in there.

Then Anna began to giggle.

"Did we seriously get all worked up about dresses?"

Elsa began to chuckle.

"Yeah, just because I got better taste in dresses than you do."

"Just because you need to get you're eyes checked. Ha ha!"

Elsa threw a snowball at her.

"I have perfect aim for someone who needs to get their eyes checked". She smirked.

Elsa ran out her room sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"Queen of snow, you're going to regret doing that" Anna said chasing her through the halls.


	3. The queen, the princess and the servants chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revealed secret.

The queen, the princess, and the servants

Chapter 3

Today was the day of Tom's funeral and William's going away party. Victoria and Alicia had to start the day waking up the two royal sisters.

Victoria woke up Elsa, easily. All she had to do was call her name and Elsa woke up gracefully.

Alicia had to wake up Anna, easier said than done. Anna refused to wake up. No matter how loud Alicia spoke, Anna was on her bed. This lasted so long that Alicia began to think the princess was dead. She tried turning the doorknob and to her surprise it wasn't locked. She went in to find Anna breathing, yet drooling on her bed. Alicia sat down next to her.

"Wake up Sleepy head!"

Anna slowly opened her eyes, realizing it was Alicia.

"I woke up, but I'm not getting up from this bed" Anna yawned.

"But you have to get ready for today" Alicia whined.

"I'm spending the rest of my life on this bed." Anna said closing her eyes.

"I'll umm…get your sister if you don't" Alicia threatened.

"Go ahead, she doesn't scare me." Anna smirked.

Instead Alicia took a different approach. She grabbed Anna by her waist and pulled her out of her bed. Anna grabbed on to her covers which rolled of the bed with her. Anna hated and loved this at the same time. It reminded her of when she didn't want to give up and Tom would pick her up.

Anna and Alicia were equally strong so this was a war. Alicia released her and left Anna lying on the floor.

Anna looked up at Alicia. Alicia remembered the times she wanted to convince Victoria to do something. She began pouting, giving a puppy dog face.

"I'm not falling for it" Anna said turning away.

"pwease?"

"No"

"Pwetty pwease?"

Anna opened one of her eyes, she couldn't say no. This was a face nobody could say no to.

Anna pinched her cheeks.

"Okay fine but being adorable is my thing."

Anna got up, pulling out the dress she planned to wear.

"See you at breakfast princess" Alicia giggled walking out of her room.

Elsa and Anna gathered their food on their plates and got ready to eat.

Alicia took a fork and put some eggs on it.  
"Open wide" she said to Anna.

Elsa and Victoria chuckled.

"Oh I can feed myself thank you." Anna said.

"Yeah but my job is to make your lives easier" Alicia said.

"I'm sorry but she's used to hand feeding people because in Latiah we had to do that" Victoria said embarrassed of her little sister.

"Whatever makes you comfortable" Anna said as she opened her mouth widely.

Alicia began to feed her. Elsa and Victoria watched, as they giggled.

Alicia began to speak.

"You know, I always dreamed of being a princess myself, but that could never happen so I guess this is the next best thing." She said as she wiped Anna's mouth with a napkin.

"Elsa do you also want to be hand feed?" Victoria asked.

Elsa smiled at the thought. But decided it would be plain silly.

"No thank you"

Victoria nodded, secretly relieved.

The party was first. William was sitting on a chair greeting the guests.

Elsa and Anna were not at the party yet. They were with Alicia and Victoria.

They were in Anna's room.

"Anna at breakfast time you said you have always wanted to be a princess"

Anna said.

"Yes I remember" Alicia responded.

"So today you're a princess" Anna said handing her the dress she originally was going to wear.

Alicia began tearing up. She than began hugging Anna.

"Thank you so much! Thank you so much!"

Anna felt a huge smile come to her face.

"And Victoria..." Elsa began.

"Yes your majesty". Victoria said, still smiling at the sight of her happy sister.

"Today you're a queen"

Elsa pulled out one of her favorite dresses and handed it to her.

Victoria's face lit up.

"Thank you so much. You two are so nice!"

Anna took a tiara and placed it on Alicia's head.

Elsa did the same for Victoria.

They walked to the ball room together.

When Elsa and Anna walked into the room everyone began clapping and bowing.

Elsa stood on top of the podium. The host began to introduce her.

"Now Queen Elsa would like to say a few things to William."

The room became silent.

Elsa gulped. "I would just like to say that William was the greatest servant you could ask for. Thank you for making it your mission each day to help us out in any way possible. We're sad to see you go, but all we want is the best for you because you have always done your best for us. This I assure is not the end of our strong bond towards you."

The whole audience clapped, but nobody was clapping louder that Anna.

Anna gave her sister a hug, whispering good job.

"Anna I bet I'll fall in love tonight". Alicia said day dreaming.

Elsa and Victoria shook their head at that sentence.

"I keep telling you that you can't fall in love with a guy you've just met." Victoria said to her sister.

"You can if it's true love." Alicia protested.

Anna gave Alicia a high five.

"I already saw a tall, cute, blond guy over there."

Alicia said pointing over the said direction.

Anna gasped.

"Kristoff!"

She ran over to the direction she pointed to and tackled Kristoff as soon as she saw him. She began kissing him repeatedly.

"I missed you too" He said, he was clearly tired.

"Kristoff you should probably take a rest" Anna suggested.

"Good idea, see you later" He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Anna went looking for her sister, finding her next to Alicia who was stuffing her face in chocolate. Alicia waved at Anna when she saw her. Elsa was eating the chocolate one by one. Anna grabbed one piece of chocolate, noticing how Alicia's eyes seem to glow, like the sunset.

"Hello" a tall young man greeted Alicia.

"Hi" She greeted back.

"I've heard that you're one of the new servants"

"I am"

"It's hard to know that you're a servant, you look like royalty in that dress"

Alicia blushed. "Well, I've always wanted to be royalty so Princess Anna and Queen Elsa helped me feel like it."

"That was really nice of them"

"Yeah I'm proud to work for them."

"I like this song, it's so danceable" He said moving his body awkwardly.

"You are so cute, dance with me now." Alicia said pulling him into the dance floor.

Anna, Elsa, and Victoria watched at how effortlessly Alicia could talk to men.

Anna squealed "I'm gonna go plan the wedding."

"I think Alicia and Anna or the same person" Elsa giggled.

"I couldn't agree more, Wait until he sees the jungle of a hair she has in the morning" Victoria chuckled.

Before Elsa could say anything the announcer, told everyone that it was time for the funeral.

"What's your name stranger?" Alicia asked the man she just danced with.

"Leonardo" He answered.

"I'm Alicia and I'm single" she said.

"Me too." He exclaimed.

"Write me" She winked walking away.

She caught up with her sister, Elsa and Anna.

"So when's the wedding" Victoria jokingly asked.

"There's no wedding…yet." Alicia smiled.

They made their way to the place the funeral was being held. As the priest spoke, Anna could feel tears roll down her face. Anna just wished he was still alive, but there was nothing she could do about that. The priest called up Elsa to say a few words.

"I think there is one person who should really give this speech, my sister Anna." Elsa said to Anna's surprise.

Anna walked over to where Elsa was. Anna cleared her throat.

"Well Tom was really special to me and he'll always will be. He was such a great guy and he will be dearly missed. He's really special to all of us. Tom was like a big brother to me and he's so close to my heart. He was always there for me and for that I'll never forget him. I know he's with mommy and daddy and they're probably thanking him for taking such good care of their castle. I don't want to remorse over his death, but celebrate his life. He was the best."

Everyone clapped and cheered as Anna brought a smile through her tears. Elsa ran up to hug her sister.

"That was beautiful" She complimented.

Anna took a teddy bear Tom gave her and laid it next to his grave.

"Tom sounded like a great guy." Alicia said patting Anna on the back.

"He was" Anna sniffled.

Two days later

Elsa and Anna were enjoying a nice good conversation in Anna's room. Elsa would occasionally throw snow balls at Anna. Then they started playing all sorts of board games, started with chess.

"I need chocolate to think" Anna said frustrated.

At that moment Alicia burst through the door.

"I made it! I made it!" She screamed.

"What did you make?" Anna asked.

Alicia showed them a portrait of all four of them at the funeral/going away party from the other day.

"Woah, it's beautiful" Elsa complimented.

"Yeah it is, by the way can you go get me a plate of chocolate?" Anna asked.

"Sure!" Alicia said as she left the painting in the room, making her way to the pantry.

As she walked to Anna's room she would occasionally pop pieces of chocolate into her mouth.

"Hey Alicia" Victoria said greeting her sister.

"Hey"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving this plate of chocolate to Elsa and Anna."

"Umm, there's nothing on the plate." Victoria giggled.

Alicia stared at the empty plate.

"Oh darn I must of eaten it all, I'll go get more." Alicia said turning around.

Victoria chuckled shaking her head as she continued to what she was doing.

"Anna stop you're going to fall!" She heard Elsa shout.

Alicia stopped at the sight of Anna of a high ladder attempting to hang the painting she had just made.

"I'll be fine" Anna protested.

"Anna, I can do it for you, I think that you really should get down from there" Alicia said worryingly.

"Almost got it…oof" Anna slipped of the ladder that was six feet in the air.

As Anna fell the ladder fell down on Elsa.

"Anna!" Alicia shouted reaching her hand out.

A shock of light-purplish light shot out of Alicia's hand, it carried Anna safely to the ground, hanged the painting, and freed Elsa from the ladder. Alicia's eyes darkened as fear went over her. Elsa and Anna gasped in shock.

Alicia decided to run away, she ran through the halls not stopping until she was far away from them.

Anna tried running after her, but it had seem as if she vanished.

"Are you okay" Elsa asked her.

"I'm perfectly fine. Are you alright?" Anna said back.

Elsa nodded. "You saw that too, right?"

Anna nodded.

"I'm going to go find her" Anna said walking away.

"I'm coming with you". Elsa followed.

Meanwhile Alicia grabbed Victoria's arm and pulled her into a room.

"What's going on?" The confused Victoria asked.

"I just couldn't have stood there and let her fall, I didn't want her to get hurt."

"I don't understand".

"Anna slipped off a ladder and I used my magic to save her" Alicia said quickly.

Victoria just stood there in shock.

"We'll get burned alive, or hanged." Alicia said worryingly.

Anna and Elsa over heard them and realized they were inside the room. Anna knocked on the door.

"Please, don't hurt us." Victoria begged.

"Why would we hurt you, for saving us from harm?" Elsa asked.

"Because we're witches, and nobody likes witches. Everybody wants to kill them." Alicia sobbed.

"Come out the door and we'll talk about this" Elsa said.

Alicia slowly opened the door, her eyes dark as midnight.

"let's talk about this."Anna said grabbing their arms.

She dragged them to her room shutting the door.

"Talk." Elsa commanded.

"Our families sold us because we're witches, I was 10 and Alicia was 4. Our mom used to take us to witch burnings, just to scare us. So when they sold us, we decided to hide it because we knew if anybody ever found out, we'd be burned, or hanged, or tortured. So one day our master introduced us to some thirty something year old men. He said that we'll be marrying them. That night I ran away, and not long after that Alicia came to find me. Instead of going back, we decided to run away together. When we heard about your need for servants, we thought about it being a good opportunity for a new start. We also agreed that nobody should find out." Victoria said with watery eyes.

Anna pulled Elsa to a corner.

"What do we do?" She asked.

"Well we should give them a chance, I know how it feels." Elsa whispered.

Elsa didn't really know how she felt, she was really surprised, but at the same time she wouldn't be the only freak in the castle. She remembered people calling her a witch, and she always pictured a witch being mean, ugly, and nasty. But these people weren't any of those things, Alicia even saved her and Anna from harm. She would hate to see them tortured for a stereotype they had been forced under. Elsa couldn't help but feel sympathy for them. They had the power to basically destroy anything and everything, but they choose not to. Elsa knew that they deserved a chance, they were doing a great job hiding it for who knows how many years. It wouldn't be right to ruin that streak and higher their chances of getting tortured.

Anna nodded in agreement as she walked back over to Victoria and Alicia.

"You're secrets are safe with us." Anna confirmed.

Alicia ran up to them and hugged them both. "Oh thank you, you guys don't know how hard it is to find people as understanding as you two."

Alicia's eyes went from dark, to a light glow. Victoria still felt a little cautious, she wasn't used to people accepting her for who she was.

"I was thinking about erasing their memories" Victoria whispered to her little sister.

"That's a back-up plan" Alicia giggled.

Anna felt pretty comfortable with it, who knows what could of happened if she completed her fall. She knew that if they felt threatened that they would leave, and Anna was tired of losing servants. She taught herself something. To spend as much time as possible with everyone you want in your life. She wanted this to be a friendship not a separation. Anna had an idea.

Anna squealed excitedly.

"Let's go have that party" She said skipping out of the room.

Elsa, Victoria, and Anna followed her into the halls. Alicia being bright and bubbly was energetically following her.

End of chapter 3. Isn't this group adorable?


	4. The queen, the princess and the servants chapter four

The queen, the princess, and the servants.

Chapter 4

Anna's room was a mess, no one had cleaned it for three weeks. Stuff was on the floor, there were chocolate stains everywhere and she could've sworn she saw a cat under her bed. When Elsa came in to say hello, she gasped in shock. Anna just stood there unsure of what to do.

"You need to get your room clean" Elsa said tripping over a large object on the floor.

"Did somebody say, they need there room clean?!" A person said loudly.

Alicia came in smiling cheery and happy.

Alicia starred at the room in shock.

"Yikes, this is one heck of a mess, but I'll take care of it."

She escorted them out the room and began to go to work.

Alicia looked at Anna's room, she knew this was not going to be easy.

She figured she should start with the bed. She pulled the sheets off. "Maybe I can make this a little easier for me if I..."

She twisted her hand and with that Anna's bed was made perfectly nice and neat. She starred at the floor that would be way harder to clean than a bed. She would have to scrub the chocolate stains out. She figured why not use her powers again. She again twisted her hand and the whole room was spotless and clean.

Again she twisted her hand and the floor became clean and spotless.

She walked out of the room with her head up high. She was making way to the dining hall. Then she saw a familiar person walking down the hallway as well.

"Hey". The familiar man said.

It was Kristoff. He realized that she was one of the new servants. He at first thought she was Anna, but then saw her curly hair and made-like attire.

"Hi" She greeted.

"You must be one of the new servants". He said softly.

"Indeed I am, my name's Alicia and you must be...a man I guess"

Kristoff chuckled. "Yes I am a man, my name is Kristoff, I am Anna's boyfriend and the royal ice harvester."

"Good, I'm glad to meet you" Alicia smiled brightly.

"You too ,by the way have you seen Anna?"

"Well she's supposed to be at the dining hall for breakfast."

"Thank you."

"No problem, I'm actually on my way there too."

"Well then after me." Kristoff said like a gentleman.

Alicia began walking to the dining hall, with Kristoff right behind her.

The moment Anna saw Kristoff she ran up to hug him.

"How did you sleep?" Anna asked once she let go of him.

"Great" He answered.

"Have you met Alicia?" Anna asked grabbing the servant's arm.

"Yes, we've just met actually." He answered again.

"Have you met Victoria?" Anna said pointing over to Alicia's sister.

"No I haven't."

"Oh I'll go get her". Alicia said running over to get her sister.

She ran over to where Victoria and Elsa were enjoying a pleasant conversation.

"Hey Elsie, hey Vicky!" Alicia greeted.

Alicia jumped on top of her sister and smiled brightly at her.

Alicia was on her sister's back, Victoria was annoyed at how energetic Alicia was.

"Hey Alicia" She said trying to push her off.

Alicia licked her face, making Victoria cringe and Elsa burst into laughter.

"Eww, did you just lick me?" Victoria said disgusted.

"It's nothing compared to what I do when you're sleeping." Alicia smirked.

Elsa Just watched amused at their conversation.

"Alicia that's really creepy, and the queen is right there." Victoria pointed over to Elsa.

Elsa waved and smiled. Alicia pulled Victoria over to where Anna and Kristoff were.

"Hi I'm Kristoff, I'm Anna's boyfriend and the royal ice harvester." Kristoff said politely.

"I'm Victoria and I'm one of the new servants. It's nice to meet you". She smiled.

"Your cheek is wet." He said pointing to the side of her face.

"Yeah I know, my sister licked me" Victoria said awkwardly.

"Oh I guess maybe it's some kind of tradition or custom." He insured.

"No she's just really crazy" Victoria chuckled.

"Well it was nice to meet you." Kristoff said gently.

Anna ran over to Elsa.

"Hey Elsa!' Anna said loudly.

"Hi Anna" Elsa said soothingly.

Anna sniffed her hair.

"Why did you just do that?" Elsa asked creeped out.

"I don't know, I felt like it."

Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and walked her over to the other side of the dining hall.

"You guys need to meet someone else, follow me!" Anna said running over to find Olaf.

When they got to the garden Olaf was singing loudly to himself.

"Hey Olaf!" Anna yelled catching his attention.

"Oh hey Anna how are you" He greeted.

"I'm great, I want you to meet some people." Anna said pointing over to Alicia and Victoria.

Olaf ran over to them. "Hi I'm Olaf I like warm hugs." He said happily.

Victoria and Alicia were taken back by the living snowman.

Alicia talked first. "I'm Alicia and this is my big sister Victoria"

Olaf looked over at Victoria he was taken away by her beauty.

"It's nice to meet you Olaf" Victoria said softly.

Olaf smiled brightly looking directly into her eyes.

Elsa walked over to them.

"I made him when I was little."

"Well he's adorable" Alicia said poking his nose.

"We'll see you later Olaf" Anna said smiling.

Olaf continued to stare at Victoria as she walked away.

"Let's go to my room" Anna said to Elsa, Alicia, and Victoria.

On the way walking to her room Alicia whispered into Victoria's ear.

"You taste like vanilla."

Alicia snickered while Victoria cringed in horror.

When they got to Anna's room they all sat on the bed.

"You did a great job of cleaning my room." Anna complimented.

"Thanks let's just say I had a little help." Alicia winked

"What you wanna do Anna?" Alicia said bored.

Anna thought about it.

"Let's sing!" Anna said loudly.

"Totally!" Alicia agreed.

Elsa and Victoria both sighed knowing their little sisters would probably go crazy.

Anna took a deep breath.

"one day we'll be looking at the stars and say

When will we touch the sky?

Alicia:

But don't under estimate

The power of a life.

Anna:

The sun is setting on another beautiful day

A nice touch, the glow and the breeze.

When will we see, what can't be seen

I wanna see what's up in the trees

I don't know if it's just me but

I think I'll never ever have enough.

I like to enjoy the sun-shine.

Or we can just sing in the rain.

You wanna know crazy

I'll show you insane

That's the power of a life.

Alicia:

I've never seen my brain and my dreams.

Make all that sense to me.

I guess that I'm trying to say

Is don't think about it

Just shout it. Okay?

I wanna show the world

The love in my heart.

Cause the way I see the world is a work of art.

Who's gonna stop me?

Fear? No No No

That's the power of a life.

Elsa sighed.

Elsa:

It's the snowflakes falling, and the lovely icy snow.

Flowing like water as the wind blows.

That's the power of a life.

Victoria:

We'll be free like the ducks and the deer.

Let your power shine and drive away your fears.

That's the power of a life.

All:

Make the world your paradise.

Appreciate the beauty of fire and ice.

Being one with the breeze and sky.

Being so happy that you can't deny

That's the power of a life.

it soon became lunch time after that, and Alicia gladly hand feed Anna again.

They soon returned to Anna's room.

"What now?" Alicia asked bored.

Anna grinned widely as an idea popped into her head.

"Let's have a snow ball fight!" Anna shouted.

They all stared at Elsa.

"Okay then let's have a snowball fight." Elsa smiled.

The four of them walked outside, it was right before the castle entrance.

"Make it snow Elsa!" Anna said excitedly.

Elsa effortlessly made a winter wonderland.

"Let's pick teams" Alicia yelled.

"Big sisters vs. little sisters." Victoria said at the top of her head.

"Good idea." Elsa said pulling Victoria over to her side.

"You guys are going Down!" Anna yelled.

"No you guys are going down!" Elsa yelled back.

Out of nowhere hundreds of snow balls were being thrown at the little sisters it happened so rapidly that at first they couldn't tell what was going on.

When they threw their on snowballs, Elsa had built a massive snow fort to protect her and Victoria.

"Oh they want to play like that." Anna said through her teeth.

"Yeah what do we do now? They clearly have the advantage." Alicia said trying to dodge snowballs.

Anna got an idea.

"Do the magic Alicia, do the magic." Anna said excitedly.

"What, but I can't."

"Come on do you want them to win?"

"No but I..."

"Do you guys give up!?" Elsa yelled.

"NO!" Alicia shouted.

And with that Alicia created a whirl-wind that pushed snow all the way over to Elsa's and Alicia's side.

They didn't see it coming so it came as a shock.

When they finally realized what was going on, they ran out of the way to a nearby tree. Elsa and Victoria were astonished when they saw grass and flowers on their little sister's side, and Mountains of snow on their side.

"You guys are crazy!" Victoria shouted.

"Maybe but at least we're winning!" Alicia giggled.

"This is a snow War!" Elsa said fired up.

Snow rigorously pounded on the little sister side.

Victoria and Elsa laughed as they screamed with surprise.

Alicia created a canon ball, and flinted massive chunks of snow over to the older sister side.

Victoria created a force field, protecting her and the queen from the snow.

"Hey guys!" Elsa yelled with a bright idea in her head.

"What!" Anna yelled.

"Do you wanna build a snowman!" Elsa asked and with that she created a giant snow monster resembling Marshmellow.

"You're insane!" Anna yelled.

"Maybe but at least we're winning!" Elsa yelled smiling.

"Alicia do something!" Anna screamed.

Alicia threw a snow ball at the snow beast.

"Rooaaaaaaaaaarrrr!" The snow monster screamed getting angry.

Anna slapped her face with her palm.

"I guess that wasn't what you meant, oops." Alicia said innocently

Alicia got an idea she turned the monster into a tiny little snowball.

"Anna finish them." Alicia said with a smirk.

Alicia made Anna fly. Anna couldn't believe what she was doing she flew over to the older sister side with stealth. She giggled when she saw birds look at her with confusion. She spotted her victims throwing some more snow balls at her side. They hadn't notice Anna landing behind them. Anna grinned widely. This was too easy.

She grabbed a chunk of snow about the size of a watermelon.

"Little sisters rule!" Anna screamed as she threw the snow ball that knocked both Elsa and Victoria down.

"Did you get them?!" Alicia screamed excitedly.

"Yup, they didn't even see it coming!" Anna answered.

"Okay, okay we surrender you win now let's stop before we all die." Elsa giggled.

"We need a re-match soon." Victoria said getting snow out of her hair.

"Did we win!?" Alicia screamed.

"Yes we won!" Anna screamed.

"Woo hoo we won, we rule." Alicia screamed running over to the big sister side.

"Let's ice skate now." Elsa suggested.

Soon Elsa turned their surroundings into an ice skate rank.

She started skating around with ease.

Anna slipped as she saw her sister mock her. Victoria hadn't skated since she was ten, but she wasn't bad. She skated around with joy.

Alicia never got the chance to skate so she couldn't even stand up.

Anna was about to fall right on her face when Alicia saved her fall and put some kind of spell on her skates.

Anna sighed with relief as she lifted Alicia from the ground.

Alicia put the same spell on her skates as they cached up with their older sisters. The four of them skated in a line, until dinner time.

Victoria swept the floor while Anna cleaned the table.

"When you guys are done meet us in my room." Anna said as she and Elsa walked over to her room once again.

Elsa and Anna were gradually talking about the snowball fight they had earlier.

Alicia just opened the door and lied on Anna's bed. Victoria was intending to knock but the door was already opened.

"Hey Alicia what was that thing you were gonna tell me the other day, about a mistake you did one time?" Anna asked suddenly.

"Oh yeah one time I was so angry at my 'master' that I blocked the light of the sun over my land for two days." Alicia said normally.

Elsa and Anna looked at each other.

"Eternal darkness and eternal winter that's interesting." Anna giggled.

"Luckily nobody found out I did it" Alicia winked.

"How did you solve that problem?" Elsa asked

"Something about inner peace" Alicia answered.

At that moment Kai knocked on Anna's door, he had been told that Elsa was in there.

"Your majesty Elsa"

Elsa answered back quickly.

"Yes Kai."

"Someone would like to see you, they said it won't take long."

"Okay Kai I'm coming, thank you."

Elsa smiled as she gracefully walked out of Anna's clean room.

Elsa walked into her office where she spotted a tall brown eyed man with a bushy mustache that connected to his full head of hair. His clothes resembled a soldiers' uniform. Elsa could tell that he was a wealthy man.

He bowed the moment he saw her.

"Your majesty I will not make this long, I just want to ask you something" He spoke with a low powered voice.

"Well proceed with your thoughts." Elsa said kindly.

"Very well then. I have missing slaves that I haven't seen for at least a month. Arendelle is the closest kingdom to where I'm from Latiah and I have looked everywhere and they are most likely not in Latiah, so I figured maybe they had ran away to Arendelle. They will miss their weddings if I don't find them soon. So I was wondering if you would let me know if you see people who look like this."

He pulled out sketches of his two missing slaves.

Elsa gasped, there were spot on sketches of Victoria and Alicia. It captured a lot of details that made them unique. Like Alicia's pattern of freckles on her face, and Victoria's beauty mark on her neck.

"If I see them I'll notify you, I'll even ask my sister because she goes into town way more than I do." Elsa said nervously.

"Thank you, I'm spending the day asking the people in Arendelle if they have seen them also."

Elsa nodded slightly.

"Good day Queen." He said shaking her hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." She said casually.

"My name is Gaston."

"Okay goodbye."

He walked out the door as Elsa was left worried.

Elsa starred at the sketches one said: Wanted 19 year old Alicia.

And Wanted: almost 26 year old Victoria.

What was she to do? She didn't know.

Elsa didn't want them to get found and have to go back to the lives they tried to get away from. What if Gaston bumps into one of them while leaving the castle or going around town? She knew she had to tell them, she rushed over to Anna's room. She shut the door and was relieved that they were All In there. Anna and Alicia were playing with the Elsa and Anna dolls. Victoria was reading a book she found.

`"Oh hey Elsa that was really fast." Her sister said putting down the doll.

"Guys I have bad news." Elsa said with a frown.

They all looked at her with concern.

Elsa just couldn't say it, she just couldn't do it.

"There are missing puppies and it's owner is looking for them." She lied.

"Awww that's horrible. I hope the best for the puppies and the owner." Alicia said with sparkling eyes.

Anna looked at her sister with suspicion. Anna wondered if there was something she wasn't telling them.

Elsa felt horrible for lying.

She barely said a word the rest of the day.

THE END OF CHAPTER 4


End file.
